Mother: The Complete and Documented Story
by BMoP
Summary: In the early 1900's a couple mysteriously vanishes, 80 years later, a young boy discovers he has psychic powers. Based off the game Mother (Earthbound Zero).
1. Prologue

I don't own anything in this story, but if I did, you'd be damn sure that Mother 1 and 2 would be in the US now. R&R please!  


* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

  
_In the early 1900's, a dark shadow covered a small country town in rural America. At that time, a young married couple vanished mysteriously from their home. The man's name was George, the woman's name was Maria. Two years later, as suddenly as he left, George returned. He never told anyone where he had been or what he had done. But, he began an odd study, all by himself. As for Maria, his wife... She never returned...  
_  
(Direct exert from the game)  
  
George hardly ever left his house, most people say that he was trying to find a way to get Maria back, others say that he just went insane...  
  
_80 years later...  
_

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is pretty damn short, but the next few are WAY longer... _  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, I don't own anything in this story, and once again R&R is accepted, and wanted.  
  


* * *

**********Chapter 1**

* * *

Ninten was sitting in his room reading... He was your average teenager, 16 years old, didn't play many sports, mostly because of his asthma, but he loved baseball, and played whenever he could. Suddenly the house started shaking, as if it was being torn down. Outside his room he heard a woman scream. Ninten bolted for the door, to see what the hell was going on, but before he could make it out, his lamp leapt at him!  
  
"What the...!" Ninten shouted. Without warning the lamp SMASHed him in the stomach. "I better end this quickly and see if the girls are okay..." Grabbing the cracked baseball bat in the corner of his room, Ninten got the lamp in his sight, and waited for the lamp to make it's next move. Once again the lamp jumped at him, but this time he was ready, Ninten swung with all his might and, anticlimactically, missed... The lamp rebounded from its jump and hit Ninten right in the back. Ninten didn't take another chance at batting and just SMASHed the lamp's body. This must've done the trick, because the lamp wasn't moving anymore. Running out the door and downstairs, he saw his mother freaking out downstairs...  
  
"Oh... It must be a poltergeist, oh... if only your father was here... Maybe..." his mother said...  
  
And as if on queue, the phone rang. "That must be your father..." Ninten ran over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Ninten? What's going on there? It sounds like the house is about to fall down." Ninten quickly explained what was going on. "Really? The poltergeist must be after something in the house... Whatever, what count's now is the family, you should check up on your sisters! Call me back if or when it stops."  
  
::Click:: "Beep, beep, beep."  
  
Ninten hung up the phone and rushed up stairs. He ran into the first room on the left, Minnie's room...  
  
"Oh Ninten! Thank god you're here! There's something wrong with my dolly!" Minnie shouted. The doll suddenly came to life and attacked Ninten, he ran at the doll, raising the bat, and swung at the doll. Direct hit! The doll was stunned, but quickly regained its senses, it leapt towards Ninten's face. SMASH! Ninten hit the ground hard, but jumped right up.  
  
"Man, this doll has one hell of a right hook..." Ninten said. Regaining his stance, Ninten went on the defensive. The doll went on the attack again, this time Ninten dodged swiftly, and counter-attacked the doll. It went down but it still wasn't out. Ninten and the doll traded blows for awhile more, when suddenly he gathered all the strength he had, and SMASHed the doll right into the wall, breaking his trusty bat permanently. He knew this time it wasn't getting up. Immediately after the doll breaking, the house returned to normal.  
  
"Ninten... maybe you better check my dolly, I think I see something..." Minnie said. He cautiously walked towards it, inside the doll, he found a music box.  
  
"What the...?" Without warning the music box started playing...  
  
"Take a melody..." Ninten remembered the tune and went to check up on his other sister. "Seems like it's all over..." Ninten thought to himself. Walking back downstairs he saw his mother putting the furniture back up.  
  
"Ninten, maybe you should call your father now..." his mom said...  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea..." Ninten picked up the phone and called his dad's work number.  
  
::Ring ring! Ring ring!:: "Hello? Oh, Ninten. How's it going? So you stopped the disturbance? That's good... This reminds me of something, your great grandfather's diary is in the basement... Now if only I could remember where the key was..."  
  
"Hmm, where could the key be...?" Ninten thought... Even after tearing the house apart, he couldn't find it...  
  
"Have you checked outside the house honey?" his mom suggested.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea... Hold on." Ninten then bolted out the door and searched the yard...  
  
"Bark bark!" Ninten also had the ability to understand what animals said. Translated, this is what the dog said: "Hey Ninten, maybe you should check my collar, it's been bugging me for awhile now..."  
  
"Yeah okay..." He took off the collar, and found a small key taped to the inside edge of it... "Wow! Thanks King, you found the key!"  
  
"I didn't so squat, but thanks for fixing that problem."   
  
Ninten walked back into the house and opened the basement door...::Gulp:: "I've never been down there before..." He walked cautiously down the stairs holding what was left of his bat. It was pitch black down there, and no light switch, he could barely make out three boxes, he walked over to the first one and opened it up. There was a bread roll inside. Ninten took it. He walked over to the next box, inside was a plastic Tee-ball bat... "Hmm, not as good as my other one, but it'll have to do for now... And now for the final box..." 


	3. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own anything in this story... Please R&R, thanks.  


****

* * *

******Chapter 2**

* * *

**   
**As Ninten approached the final box, a mouse jumped out at him, using his new bat, he quickly took care of it. He opened the box, revealing a dusty book, on the cover it said "Diary" in faded gold letters. As he picked up the diary, it opened itself to this page:  
  
"It has been 30 years since me and Maria were taken from our home, and my studies of the energy, PSI, has led me to believe that just by studying it, PSI, can be passed down through generations. I shall not be able to stop him, but maybe one of my descendents will be able to accomplish, where I have failed. After today I will travel the world furthering my studies on PSI, I have set up a dummy to fool the cretins into thinking I'm still here. I know "he" still has a watch on me, so I hope this can persuade him into thinking I haven't left. And to my descendents, may this diary guide you into unleashing your psychic powers, and bring upon the defeat of the evil one.  
-George 193X"  
  
"Wow... Psychic powers? I don't think I have any of those... Unless my being able to understand animals counts... Wait... I think I hear something..." Ninten said to himself. In his mind Ninten heard the forgotten words of his great-grandfather... "Descendent, no... Ninten, you have another power, the power of telekinesis, and yet another power, you have not yet realized. Soon the world shall become corrupt. Wild animals shall become rabid, evil people shall lose all senses, and innocents shall begin to disappear... That's where you come in Ninten. You and two others shall unite and put a stop to all this. Your adventure begins now. Travel to the town of Podunk, you shall know what to do when you get there, trust me. Good luck Ninten."  
  
"That was... strange..." Ninten thought... "Hmm... I guess I'm going to Podunk..." Walking back to the stairs, Ninten encountered a few more mice, but took care of them easily. After the final mouse collapsed, Ninten felt a strange sensation throughout his body. Uncontrollably he spoke the words "PK Life-up alpha" and felt completely recharged.  
  
"Whoa... that must've been one of the powers I haven't realized yet... Pretty convenient." He said to himself. And without another word he went up stairs. Waiting for him upstairs were his mom and two sisters...   
  
"Ninten honey..." his mom started.  
  
"Mom, I gotta..." He said...  
  
"I know... I've had a feeling this day would come... Just... be careful okay? And... it'd be nice if you called once and awhile during your journey."  
  
"O-okay mom..."  
  
"Ninten! Can I put my stuffed animals in your room while you're gone?" His sister Minnie said.  
  
"Sure... Just make sure you don't mess with my stuff, got that?"  
  
"Sure thing bro!"  
  
"Ninten... you might get thirsty during your trip... So here." Said his other sister Mimmie. In her hands was a can of juice. Ninten took is happily.  
  
"Thanks Mim. Well... I guess it's time to hit the road... See ya guys! Wish me luck!"  
  
"Bye Ninten!" They all said in unison. "And good luck!"  
  
Tearfully, Ninten walked out the door, officially starting his greatest adventure.

* * *

Yay, chapter 2 completed! Chapter 3 coming at you soon! 


	4. Chapter 3

Once again, I own nothing in this story... R&R please!  


****

* * *

******Chapter 3**

* * *

  
The world was a whole new place to Ninten. Starting today, he would experience new hardships, and make new friends.  
  
"Eh... ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Ninten shouted happily. Following the path that lead from his house to the city seemed the best start...  
  
"Man, today is such a beautiful day... Not too hot, not too cold... A perfect day for this kind of work... Man... this is so boring... Why the hell did I agree to do th-" but before he could finish his statement, a pitchfork nearly impaled him.  
  
"Holy...!" Ninten exclaimed. "What the hell? Who did that?!?" In the distance, Ninten could barely make out the silhouette of his neighbor Wally. Wally was the meanest SOB you would ever meet, he would always yell at the kids for coming too close to his property, and call the police on anybody that stepped foot in there. Kids would always go to his house just to piss him off. Ninten and his friends were no exception, they loved going there, just to see what he'd say this time... Usually it was something along the lines of "Hey you **[censored]** brats! Get the **[censored] [censored]** off my **[censored]** land before I call the useless** [censored] [censored]** police!" Then he would commence in throwing anything that he could get his hands on. Kids made bets on how long he would throw stuff at them, before he called the police... Ninten usually won, probably due to his dormant powers.  
  
"But this is way too far from his house... Why is he here?" Ninten thought. As he was thinking Wally was getting closer. "Uhm... hey there Wally... How's it going?" Ninten asked.  
  
"God damn kids! Get offa my property!" Wally shouted.  
  
"Wally... I'm not on your law-"  
  
"ROWRG!" Wally shouted, then dashed at Ninten.  
  
"Oh sh-" was all Ninten could say before Wally sent him flying.   
  
"Waa!" Ninten hit the ground hard, bouncing once, on the bounce, he took out the tee-ball bat, and got ready for the next attack. Before he knew it Wally was right on top of him again. Ninten put the bat up to block, but the plastic bat bent inwards and hit Ninten in the face.  
  
"Ugh! Freaking piece of crap! Screw the defensive. I'm going in!" Ninten wielded the bat, and rushed towards Wally. Ninten aimed carefully, and as he ran by Wally he swung the bat right into his face. The flimsy bat made contact with a loud "Puf" sound, but it seemed to do damage. Wally was now enraged. He then ran behind Ninten, picked him up, and threw him into the nearest object. Unfortunately for Ninten, it happened to be a fence.  
  
"Whoamigod!" Ninten shouted before he hit the fence, taking out the whole row. "This is freaking nuts... PK Life-up Alpha! Okay Wally, if this is how you wanna play... Let's play." Once again, Ninten rushed towards Wally, but instead of using the bat, he dropkicked him. This sent Wally back a bit... But he still wasn't out of this fight. He got right up, and walked slowly towards Ninten.  
  
"Oh? Getting tired Wally?" Ninten jabbed. "How would you like another one of those?" Ninten ran towards Wally again, but this time Wally was getting ready for the dropkick.   
  
"Expecting something Wally?" Ninten shouted. "How's THIS?" Ninten took the bat and rammed the tip right into Wally's face. "Like that you evil bastard?" Wally was lying motionless on the ground. "Eh... Uh oh..." Ninten immediately high tailed it outta there.  
  
"Hmm... That's probably what Gramps was talking about... So that means that there're more people like that. ::Gulp:: I'd better be careful..." Before he knew it he was at his nearest neighbor's house, Pippi's house. "Hmm, maybe I'll check in on Pips..." Ninten thought. "As he neared the house, he heard crying... "What the...?" In front of the house was Pippi's mom, crying her eyes out...  
  
"Ma'am... What's the matter" Ninten inquired.  
  
"Oh, Ninten, it's you... Zombies came here and kidnapped Pippi!" she said.  
  
"Oh my god! What? Why'd they do that?" Ninten shouted... Pippi was a childhood friend of Ninten's. Although she was a bit on the weird side, Pippi was one of Ninten's best friends. In their youth, they would do almost everything together.  
  
"Don't worry Ma'am. I'll get he back from those bastards." Ninten said.  
  
"What? Are you insane?!? Zombies took her. ZOMBIES! They're extremely dangerous! Why would you go and do something that idiotic?!?" She shouted.  
  
"Me and Pippi are best friends. It's my duty as a friend to protect her. Besides, I'm sure she'd do the same for me."  
  
"Ninten..." she said. "Do your best, just don't get yourself killed. Got that?"  
  
"Gotcha... I'll go see if the mayor has anything to say." Pippi's house was pretty close to Podunk, so he knew he was close. "I'll get you back Pippi, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Yay! That's the end of Chapter 3... I'll get four out soon.


End file.
